Hana la joven que amaba a los lobos
by Bunny Kou
Summary: La lluvia que signó su nacimiento, lo acompañaría en cada momento importante de su vida, moldeándolo y marcando su sino. / Un pequeño relato de la vida de Ame, contado desde su punto de vista.


**H** _ana, la joven que amaba a los lobos_

La primera vez que entendí realmente lo que era la libertad, tenía siete años, y todavía mis días consistían en ver el sol subir y bajar por la esfera celeste, escaparme de las travesuras y los bichos que a mi hermana le gustaba juntar; sin preocupaciones, sin importarme qué haría ni qué dejaría de hacer mañana. Aún puedo recordar el olor robusto del pasto y la textura suave y casi esponjosa de las piedras pasando debajo de mí, la calidez colándose en mis pulmones a raudales, agitado mientras corría pradera abajo sin ser conciente de nada más que las sensaciones que me rebasaban desde todos los flancos. Entonces caí, tropezando con mis propias piernas; rodando como lo hacía, el mundo se volvió un destello verde que me abrazaba en cada metro, mareándome ante su brillantez y siendo víctima de su brío. Y ahí estaba, cuando la tierra volvió a ser algo estable bajo mi cuerpo, lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue un pelaje rojo que ondulaba con el viento, como las flores amarillas y blancas que lo rodeaban, siendo uno y siendo también todo; siendo parte de aquel paisaje y dueño de aquella inmensidad. Sus ojos dorados como el sol que reflejaban tenían una palabra escrita, una sola palabra, un nombre que nunca había llegado a entender hasta ese mismísimo momento: libertad.

Creo que esa era la palabra mágica que mi madre estaba buscando. Creo que esa era la palabra mágica que necesitaba yo. Supongo que no todos buscamos ni funcionamos de la misma manera. Mi hermana, quien había sido libre desde que había aprendido a gatear, había encontrado su estabilidad en la seguridad de una máscara que aun ocultando una parte de ella, le permitía ser lo que quería ser, sin olvidar sus raíces pero avanzando al futuro que había decidido seguir. Yo, en cambio, había pasado mis primeros años de vida apretado a las faldas de mi madre, fundiéndome en su aroma esperando que éste funcionara como una pantalla protectora, que me mantuviera unido a ella, como si aquello hiciera que mis miedos y dolores sólo fueran la mitad.

Tal vez ese día me había golpeado la cabeza mientras dada vueltas bajando la pradera. Tal vez había olvidado respirar y las ideas se me habían alborotado tras mis cabellos negros. Tal vez, siempre había sido así pero una parte mía quería proteger a mi madre, protegerla del dolor de una nueva pérdida. Tal vez sólo tenía que pasar así, que conociera a mi maestro y que una simple palabra como aquella me liberara de todos mis miedos, de todo lo que yo como un niño humano de siete años había conocido y sentido hasta ese momento.

Puede que siempre hubiera sido más de lo que aparentaba ser, pero no quise dar cuenta de ello. Se estaba demasiado a gusto en la falda de mi madre, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda mientras recitaba sus hechizos que eran mejor que cualquier ungüento, siendo un niño cuando ya debía ser un adulto.

Pero la inmensidad de aquella palabra rebotando en mi interior y la aparición de este nuevo guía habían despertado al lobo que habitaba en mí, durmiendo a la espera de alguien que pudiera enseñarme todo lo que mi madre no podía y lo que mi padre tampoco pudo. Sus ojos dorados eran tan diferentes a los vacíos del lobo encerrado entre barrotes que a veces iba a visitar y que tanta angustia me causaba. No quería terminar así, encerrado en una piel y una sociedad que no eran mías, en una cárcel que prometía ahogarme aunque quisiera protegerme. Y así como antes no veía más allá de la sombra de la figura de mi protectora, ahora había perdido todo sentido de la realidad. Faltaba a clases y ocupaba mi tiempo en recorrer el bosque y la montaña aprendiendo en un lenguaje silencioso todo lo que necesitaba saber de aquel rey rojo. Árboles, osos y ardillas; ranas, jabalís y flores. Ahora comprendía su lenguaje y de a poco me iban aceptando en su mundo. Todo aquello que tuviera vida en aquella montaña me tendía su mano enseñándome lo que había perdido en los años vividos en la ciudad.

La lluvia había signado mi nacimiento así como toda mi vida. En un día de lluvia había dado mi primer grito en el mundo. En un día de lluvia había perdido a mi padre, y fue con la lluvia que vi como mi maestro iba menguando sus fuerzas hasta que su capa roja de rey se cayó.

Tanto había intentado hacerle caso a mi madre. Tanto había intentado ser el niño humano que se quedara a su lado, como mi padre no había podido hacerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás para mí. Ya no era un niño, y la naturaleza me llamaba; podía oír sus gritos correr en el viento, sus lágrimas escurrirse en la lluvia. Necesitaban alguien que se hiciera cargo de lo que mi maestro ya no podía. Y yo era el único que podía hacerlo. Mi mitad humana quería cuidar a mi madre, la otra me decía que el bosque me necesitaba.

Y fue otro día de lluvia que huí al bosque, arrastrado por mi instinto. La única voz que escuchaba era la de las ardillas que perdían su hogar ante las fuertes lluvias, las lágrimas de las aves que decían adiós a sus pichones y los árboles que veían caer a sus iguales al ablandarse la tierra en la que se erguían.

Fue tarde cuando dejé de escuchar los gritos de mi madre que me llamaban desesperados. Y cuando la encontré tirada entre las rocas, y el pasto húmedo en sus lágrimas y la lluvia que no cesaba, fui conciente de muchas cosas. De su fragilidad escondida tras la fuerza con la que nos había criado. De lo poco que encajaba en ese lugar. Aunque madre e hijo, ambos caminábamos en dos mundos diferentes. Mi padre había elegido estar con ella. Y era hora de que yo eligiera mi camino, aún si éste me alejaba de su lado.

Con suavidad la cargué en mis brazos, grabando en mi memoria su peso y la suavidad del palpitar de su corazón. El color de los escarabajos bajo el rocío siempre me recordaría a su pelo y las flores su aroma. Aunque nunca más tuviera manos para acariciar su rostro y secar sus lágrimas, guardaría en mi corazón con anhelo la delicadeza de sus pestañas y la mueca amable de su sonrisa para no flaquear nunca en mi decisión. Pues sabía que aunque nuestros caminos nunca volverían a cruzarse, ella siempre estaría allí para mí, cuando la soledad de la vida que elegí pesara en mi lomo; y yo estaría siempre en sus pensamientos, velando por mi seguridad y por sobre todo por mi felicidad.

La recuerdo con la última sonrisa que me dedicó, y no con la voz insegura que había tratado de detenerme diciendo que nunca había hecho nada por mí; esa voz rota que casi me hace quedarme a su lado al verla tan frágil. Porque ambos sabíamos que no era verdad y si había sido capaz de marchar a pesar de sus lágrimas era porque ella se había convertido en mi fuerza. Aún si ya no me aferraba a sus faldas, ella seguiría siendo mi manto protector y compartiría desde la lejanía mis pesares y alegrías.

A ella le debo mi felicidad, sus palabras aún hoy son el mantra que me mantiene fuerte. Y me ocupo de demostrarle lo agradecido que estoy cada vez que subo hasta la cima de la montaña, él último lugar en el que me vio mi madre, a aullarle, a mi única compañera en la soledad: a la sonrisa más hermosa y cálida que alguna vez vi. La sonrisa de una madre orgullosa de su hijo. La sonrisa de Hana, la mujer que amaba a los lobos.

「しっかり生きて・・・母さん。」

 _"Vive con firmeza, madre."_

* * *

Si les gustó -o no-, agradeceré sus comentario y críticas, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
